Alliance
by SporkLoaf of DOOM
Summary: Yusuke and co. have to ally with a trio of girls to complete a mission.


DISCLAIMER: I didn't create Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, or KoEnma. I did, however create Anya. My friends created the other two, and I tweaked them with permission! Enjoy the fic.  
  
CHAPTER 1 The audible squeaking of Yusuke's loafers broke the silence in KoEnma's office, as the youth walked in. Also seated in the room were the ignorant Kuwabara, thoughtful Kurama, and spiteful Hiei. "What do you WANT?" he asked, his voice the definition of 'annoyed'. "Well, I've got a mission for you," started the toddler-like lord, not pausing long enough for a rude comment from perhaps Yusuke or Hiei to pass through. "You lot will be tracking down three individuals, to get them to join you. I can give you the remainder of the mission when you retrieve the said people." He finished, seizing a remote and aiming it at a rather sizable screen overhead.  
  
A picture appeared, of a girl. She had tanned skin, and white hair, rather puffy, though not an "afro" style hair-do. Her hair hung to her middle back, and in the picture, was swayed to the side, left side to be exact. Her eyes were a golden hue, a yellowish, catlike hue, although this particular girl wasn't really a "cat" person. Her garb was a soccer jersey and a pair of denim jeans. An athletic pair of sneakers was on her feet, the blue laces flat and thick. She looked happy, sunny, like someone that would approach you at a party and start up a conversation with a smile and a laugh.  
  
The name "Tsunami" was scrawled at the bottom, in thick black writing, clearly stating her name. The setting of the photo was outside a building, probably a house or local hangout, something of the sort. A light blue school bag was slung over one shoulder, probably containing materials she would use to study for, and get the highest grade on the test the following day. She seemed like the kind of girl who succeeded at everything she tried, the girl everyone envied but couldn't hate, simply because she was so kind to them. As everyone took in the photo, a flash appeared on the screen, and the photo changed.  
  
The next girl was just about the opposite of the previous. She had skin rivaling the color of Tsunami's hair, as white as falling snow. Her hair was short and black, reaching her chin in the front, and colored platinum blonde as it reached there. The black portion, the majority, was slightly shorter, and from this black hair poked out two elf-like ears. These ears were several times pierced, with multi-hued barbells and studs, chains and such. An Ankh pendant, along with several other ones, hung around her neck, alongside a choker, which was fastened tightly, but not to the point of suffocation.  
  
Her attire consisted of a black skirt and a black "wife beater" tank top, with a black p.v.c. corset over the majority of her upper-half. Black "combat" boots peeked out from the bottom of her lengthy skirt, the few scuffs on the toe hardly visible, but nonetheless there. She was wearing makeup, unlike the other girl, and this girl's makeup was thick eyeliner, and lipstick, both black of course. The black on her lips made the silver lip ring in the bottom lip's center stand out all the more. She seemed like the girl who, if you dared to approach, would threaten to bite you or harm you severely. This was the type who always had a book covering their face, always alone, and always made you wonder just what was wrong.  
  
She was seated in a cemetery, leaning back against an unidentified headstone, her mismatched eyes (one white-blue, one black) staring out at the person with the camera murderously. Small white fangs were slightly visible through her moderately opened lips, all the better to scare off some idiot human. "Anya", the girl's name, was written in white at the bottom.  
  
The third looked in between them. She didn't seem as obnoxiously wonderful as the first, but hardly as crude and malicious as the second. She had light blonde hair, and grey eyes, and the slightest of smiles. Her clothing, it was white, a skirt and a long-sleeved blouse, beads dotting a line beneath her chest. She, unlike the ones before her, wore no shoes.  
  
This one seemed the type who walked around at night, and talked to cats. She wouldn't approach you at a party, but unlike Anya, would allow you to speak to her. The setting of her photo was a field, it seemed empty, all but her. The name "Sisume" was written on the bottom, in a teal colour.  
  
The screen faded to black, as the quad of males looked to KoEnma. "GIRLS?" Yusuke blurted rudely, his brown eyes wide in disbelief. He looked genuinely pissed to have to work with those of the female gender. "Oh, stop your whining. They're really strong fighters." KoEnma protested, quieting the complaining Yusuke. "I'll give a little background information on them, before I send you on your way."  
  
"Anya, she's a vampire. Her powers include stealth, the ability to move things mentally, and she can control ice to an extent. She's incredibly fast; she's faster than you Hiei. Now-"the lord started, but Hiei cut him off. "No. She's not, and can't be." "Hiei, I'm not done. Let me finish. Now, she fights with two sharp-edged fans, and a sword. She's also been said to have used a Zanbatou a few times, and she's rather skilled with hand-to-hand combat." He finished, waiting for another rude comment, but none came from the small crowd.  
  
"Sisume, she can fly. She tends to fight with one weapon, a metal pole. I know it sounds a little odd, but, it strikes a pretty hard blow." explained KoEnma, looking at the lot with a pause, and then continuing with the phrase, "She's an elf." No rude comments came into the earshot, so he continued. "Tsunami has miko powers; she's also part dog-demon. She will probably be the easiest you can get to join up. I can only wish you luck with Anya, she'll be really difficult." The lord of a child finished up, looking at the group. "Good luck, they'll all be at school for you tomorrow. Since they're 15, they'll be in your classes too, so, that's an advantage. Again, good luck and goodbye." The voice of the toddler faded out, as the four exited, conversing amongst themselves about these females they would have to ally.  
  
END CHAPTER ONE. 


End file.
